


Trees

by tsubasafan, Zelinxia



Series: And Until the End [14]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasafan/pseuds/tsubasafan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelinxia/pseuds/Zelinxia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurogane tries to teach Fai to climb trees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trees

"See its easy Fai-kun!" Kurogane was twelve as he hefted himself up to a thick branch. He sat legs dangling. The tree was one of the largest on the palace grounds, old and sturdy enough to keep the young lord up.

"I don't know…" Fai hesitated as he peered up at Kurogane, who was smiling wide.

"I won't let you get hurt, I promise." Moving to stand on the tree he moved back to a lower branch and with one arm wrapped around a higher limb he offered a hand to the blonde.

Fai bit his lip in worry. Kurogane's parents had warned their wayward son enough about climbing and he didn't want to be responsible for Kurogane getting into an accident, but then Kurogane was being so nice and wanting him to have fun.

Stepping up to the tree he slowly grabbed onto a low hanging branch, trying to mimic how Kurogane had done it earlier. The bark was smooth underneath his fingers which made it hard to get a good grip.

With a bit of effort, as he had no upper arm strength or at least not much, he hoisted himself up. "K-kuro-chan…" He felt a little afraid as he wrapped both arms around a branch and looked to his friend for help.

Kurogane grinned as he moved to try and help Fai up. It was a struggle but eventually he pulled Fai up.

When the little blonde looked down, he gulped thinking the distance to the ground looked greater than he had thought.

"That was great! See it's not so bad." Kurogane sat, back against the trunk.

While Fai still wasn't sure of himself and his balance, he gripped onto his branch, straddling it just in case. "It's okay. Kuro-san really is a monkey if he likes climbing this much."

"I-I am not a monkey!" Kurogane flailed a little, cheek's red. His father's teasing was rubbing off on his friend. It didn't help Fai was laughing at him.

The two of them continued to talk however, enjoying the shade and company. It had been too hot to really play today, but this was nice. Kurogane had even snuck out a couple of peaches for them to snack on and Fai had learned he rather enjoyed fresh fruit. In his last home it had been too cold for fruit trees and so he'd had to eat them dried or in jams or jellies.

"I was wondering where you two were." Kurogane nearly choked on a bite of peach as Fai peered down to see Toriho smiling up at them, retainer behind him amused.

"Chichiue!"  
"It's nearly time for lunch and your mother's been looking for you and Fai-kun." Kurogane wiped his hands on his jinbei. "It's time to come down. The servants were starting to get worried since no one had seen you two around."

Fai didn't need to be told twice. "Sorry…Kuro-min was trying to teach me to climb trees."

Toriho dismissed the apology as he grabbed Fai's tiny waist and helped him the rest of the way down. "Don't worry over it. I'm not upset. Just next time one of you mention you're going to be sneaking peaches in a tree." He teased and ruffled blonde locks as Fai blushed.

Kurogane hoped down next, stumbling a little. "Go and get cleaned up. We'll be waiting on you." Giving his son the same treatment as Fai Toriho laughed at his boy's complaints before leaving.

"Come on, we'll wash up, maybe tomorrow we can climb another tree? There's a big oak in one of the pastures. I can ask Hahaue if she'll make up some lunch too."

Fai nodded, it sounded nice, like a picnic and he had yet to turn Kurogane down besides. "Okay." With that the two left to hurry and clean themselves up before lunch, making plans as they went.


End file.
